


Birthday In The Past

by ImLostin1812



Category: TWRP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostin1812/pseuds/ImLostin1812
Summary: When Havve’s big day comes up, Sung wants to give him a great day but he’s worried about his core. Due to his worrying his core is unstable the day before Havve’s birthday. Havve tries to help with Meouch and Phobos watching, but things go crazy  and they are sucked through a vortex. They end up in the past with no way home; no ship and no working core. They hope to get back before anything happens to any of them, but the past has other plans for them. Let’s hope they are able to get home safe and sound.
Kudos: 3
Collections: TWRP Big Bang 2020





	Birthday In The Past

Havve and Sung have been together for a long time. Longer than both Meouch and Phobos put together; well they had the same amount of time. Sung loved doing something with Havve on the day he found him, almost like Havve’s birthday. Sung planned for the day about a month prior trying to make sure it was Havve’s day.  
DOCTOR? CAN I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU? Havve asked.  
“ What’s up Havve?” Sung asked, turning from his desk to the door.  
I WAS WONDERING WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO PLAN FOR WHAT WE CALL MY BIRTHDAY? Havve asked surprising Sung.  
“ I just started planning for it, and had a few different ideas. Do you have any ideas?” Sung asked.  
I HAD ONE. Havve says, surprising Sung.  
“ Really? Well, let’s hear your idea.” Sung said.  
I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU COULD TAKE US TO WHERE YOU FOUND ME. THE MESOZOIC PERIOD. Havve says, shocking Sung.  
“ The Mesozoic Period? For that to happen, I’ll have to hook up to ships' wave stone into my core in order to get to the right time and place.” Sung said, turning back to his notebook and writing a couple notes.  
IS THAT NOT DANGEROUS FOR YOU? Havve asked.  
“ It is, but I have more control with my core. We would be able to get there with me attached, and then the way back I wouldn’t be attached so it should be fine.” Sung says writing more notes.  
THIS WONT SEND YOU TO SATURN, WILL IT? Havve asked.  
“ Hopefully not.” Sung says with a goofy smile.  
IT BETTER NOT. IT DOES, YOU ARE DEAD. Havve says walking out of the door hearing Sung laugh.  
“ Let’s hope.” Sung says under his breath, looking down at his core, the normal light blue bright.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“ Sung! Get your butt in here, we need to practice!” Meouch calls out into the house.  
“ C-Coming!” Sung calls back.  
Sung was checking his core; he had for the past couple days trying to make sure it was stable for Havve’s day. He rushed his shirt back on and jogged to the music room. The others were tuning the instruments and smiled when Sung entered the room.  
“ There you are, come on we need to practice.” Meouch says slapping Sung’s back.  
“ Hey careful, my back is a little tense.” Sung says, confusing the other three.  
“ Tense, why?” Phobos asked.  
“ Uh, I think I slept on it wrong or did something while working out.” Sung says, looking nervous with a goofy smile.  
Meouch and Phobos shrugged it off but Havve was questioning Sung. Sung was a bad lair, a very bad lair. Havve was able to see right through him, physically and mentally. Physically; Havve was able to see that Sung’s core seemed to be pulsing more than usual within his veins. Sung seemed normal and stable so Havve pushed that off, may ask him after practice.  
Practice went normal as usual, if Sung looking exhausted was normal. Sung seemed to be slowing down as they played more but tried to play it off. Havve cut them all off, mid song confusing them, staring straight at Sung.  
“ Havve?” Meouch asked, clearly confused.  
I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH FOR TODAY, DOCTOR? CAN I SPEAK WITH YOU, MY ROOM. Havve says, scaring Meouch and Phobos and confusing Sung.  
“ Uh, sure. Way to go today though.” Sung says, giving a thumbs up to the other two then following Havve.  
Havve was already in his room, leaning on his desk with his arms crossed. Sung walked in clearly nervous and not looking Havve in the eyes.  
“ Yes, Havve?” Sung asked.  
WHAT’S WRONG? Havve asked.  
“ Wrong?” Sung questioned.  
YES. THERE IS SOMETHING UP WITH YOU AND YOUR CORE. Havve says, pointing at the core.  
“ It’s just a bit more powerful today, I think it’s because I haven't used my powers in a while.” Sung says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
THAT I HAVE NOTICED. WHY HAVEN’T YOU? WE BOTH KNOW THE DANGERS OF YOUR CORE. Havve says.  
“ I’ve been trying to save it for your day.” Sung says, his eye a soft yellow.  
DOCTOR, OF HOW NICE THAT IS, IT SEEMS TO BE HURTING YOU. Havve says.  
“ I know, I just wanted to be ready.” Sung says.  
YOU HAVE TWO DAYS, IT WILL BE FINE. COME ON, LET’S GO GET YOU FIXED. Havve says patting on Sung’s shoulder.  
“ Yeah, you’re right.” Sung says, following Havve to the lab.  
They walked past the living room where they could hear Meouch talking to Phobos with the t.v. on in the background to some cartoon. In the lab Sung removed his shirt and let Havve inspect his core and back. Once Havve hooked a few things into Sung and putting his shirt back on, they started the test. Everything seemed fine with his core, until the last test.  
OK, DOCTOR SUMMON YOUR POWER TO BLAST THE TARGET. Havve says pointing to the target behind them.  
“ Hey guys, what’s up?” Meouch says, as he and Phobos walk into the lab.  
“ Just a few simple tests.” Sung answers, looking toward the target.  
“ Neat.” Meouch says.  
Phobos and Meouch take a seat and watch with Havve. Sung had closed his eye, holding his hands closer together and focusing. He could feel the core pulse through him at a high rate, scaring him. He wasn’t sure why his core seemed to be pulsing faster, was he getting nervous; not really a good time to get nervous he thought to himself. He lost his focus and a blast of his power shot out creating a vortex.  
“ Shit!” Sung says, falling to the ground seeing the vortex start to suck everything up.  
DOCTOR! TAKE MY HAND! Havve shouts, reaching for Sung.  
“ Holy hell! Phobos, grab Havve!” Meouch yells as he grabs both Phobos and the door frame.  
Sung was off by an inch from Havve’s hand and he was sucked into the vortex. Everyone didn’t know what to do, Havve wanted to go after Sung and the others probably did too. Meouch’s grip was starting to loosen, as much as he wanted to go after Sung, he had no idea what was beyond that vortex. His mind was made up when his hands slipped off the door frame and they were sucked into the vortex.  
Havve landed on the floor with the others scattered around him with groans of pain and coughing. He sat up and looked around, his scanners were telling him that they were in the past, back when… when Havve was reactivated. Havve was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sung groan. He looked over and saw that he was a ball, curled up seemingly holding his chest. Havve crawled over to him to see through the scanners that the vortex had drained him of most of his powers and energy.  
DOCTOR? HEY, ARE YOU OKAY? Havve asked knowing it would be a no from Sung.  
“ De-define ok,” Sung breathed out sounding so weak.  
AT LEAST YOU SEEM STABLE. COMMANDER MEOUCH, LORD PHOBOS, ARE YOU TWO OKAY? Havve asked turning towards them.  
“ I’m fine, Phobos said he’s good too. How’s Sung?” Meouch asked as he stood up.  
HE IS STABLE, BUT WE NEED TO GET TO SATURN TO HELP HIM. Havve says, surprising the other two.  
“ Really?” Meouch asked.  
WE WILL NEED A SHIP, LUCKY WE ARE IN THE MESOZOIC PERIOD,WE COULD TRY TO HITCH A RIDE ON THE DOCTORS SHIP. Havve says confusing the other two even more.  
“ How would you steal his ship when we left it back at home.” Phobos asks.  
I DIDN’T MEAN OUR SHIP, I MEANT THE PAST DOCTOR, HIS SHIP, IT'S GOING TO HEAD TO SATURN IN A COUPLE DAYS. Havve says, getting a reaction from Sung.  
“ You can’t, we-we will mess with the timeline and create new problems. We-we-we will mess with everything.” Sung says coughing.  
“ Whoa, take it easy there doc, we need to get him some food and water. Havve you said this is where the past you and Sung were, then there should be a like a shopping place near us.” Meouch says looking around for any sign of anything.  
“ A shopping area?” Phobos asked.  
“ Yeah, what if I steal us a ship?” Meouch asked.  
“ How about not. Why don’t we use my lordship to help us?” Phobos asks.  
“ That’s right! Um, Phob, how will that work? You don’t talk and without the kingdom thing you aren’t a lord.” Meouch says.  
WELL, WE ARE FAR IN THE PAST, HIS PLANET IS ALIVE AND DOES HAVE A LORD, WITH LITTLE CONTACT OUT OF THEIR PLANET. IT COULD WORK. AND THE TALKING COULD BE SAID BY YOU, COMMANDER. Havve chips in.  
“ How would that work?” Meouch asked.  
YOU WILL BE HIS ROYAL GUARD, DO THE TALKING AND GET WHAT YOU NEED AS THE LORD WATCHES AND AGREES WITH WHAT IS NEEDED. Havve says as he helps Sung to his feet.  
Sung was shaking on his feet, his core was dim almost like a flickering lightbulb. His face looked pale and his eye was faded yellow. He had bags under his eye and looked completely exhausted.  
“ If we did that, what would you and Sung do?” Meouch asked.  
WE WILL SET UP A CAMP, I WILL HEAD INTO THE SHOPS TO FIND FOOD AND WATER FOR ALL OF US. Havve says.  
“ Do-Do any of you have money on them?” Sung asks.  
“ I do,” Phobos signs which shocks the others.  
“ I was planning on going shopping.” Phobos adds with an awkward smile.  
“ How much?” Meouch asked.  
“ 350.” Phobos says, earning a smile from Sung.  
“ You-you should be able to buy a ship for about, um 300 I think,” Sung says.  
“ Really? That’s cheap.” Meouch added.  
“ We are in the past, everything is cheaper, I recall the ships not being so much. And with the lord thing, it could be cheaper.” Sung says.  
GREAT. OKAY WE WILL GET CLOSE TO THE AREA AND SET UP CAMP. AFTER THAT WE GO TO THE SHOP AND GET WHAT WE NEED. GOT IT? Havve asked, the others nodding.  
Havve carried Sung on his back while they walked. Both Meouch and Phobos offered to take Sung if Havve started to get tired, but Havve said he was good. Once they saw the shops they sighed in relief. They set up a camp, lucky it wasn’t too cold and they were able to start a fire. Sung seemed a bit better and was able to walk a bit more, so he was able to follow Havve when they went to the shops. They split up and explore the shops.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Meouch and Phobos walked around seeing everything when something caught their eyes. Meouch pointed it out asking if Phobos saw what he saw.  
“ Tell me you see that.” Meouch says pointing to an orange cone.  
“ I do, is that?” Phobos questioned.  
“ Come on, let’s get a closer look.” Mouth says, zipping past people making it closer to the cone.  
Meouch was able to get closer while Phobos was a bit behind, when Phobos caught up Meouch stopped him. They both stared at Sung, a past Sung. He didn’t have his core, and he wasn’t anything like their Sung today. Phobos tapped on Meouch’s shoulder getting his attention back.  
“ Look, that shop has small ships.” Phobos signs.  
“ Good eyes Phob. Come on, let’s go get us a ship.” Meouch says  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sung stayed close to Havve while they walked through the place. Sung could see many people staring at him, mainly his core. Havve was quick to find a food stand and buy some things for all of them. Sung was looking around hanging on to a post and kinda happy about being in the past. One guy had purposely run into Sung, knocking him to the ground.  
“ Watch it, one eye.” He called out. Havve was quick to get to Sung and help him back up.  
YOU OKAY? Havve asked.  
“ Yeah, forgot I didn’t have my helmet.” Sung said sadly.  
YOUR HELMET? Havve asked.  
“ Yeah, I wore it so people like him wouldn't do that.” Sung says.  
OH. WELL COME ON, LET'S GET BACK TO THE CAMP. Havve said getting an ok from Sung.  
They walked back to the campsite and Havve was able to start cooking some food. Within a couple minutes Meouch and Phobos came back up to the camp telling the others how it went.  
“ So, we can get the ship tomorrow, the guy said he never met a lord so he was able to give us a good ship.” Meouch tells them.  
“ We also saw Sung, the past Sung.” Phobos says.  
“ You did?” Sung asked, surprised.  
“ Yeah, you looked very different. Only thing that matched was your cone helmet.” Meouch adds.  
“ When did you get your core?” Phobos asked.  
“ Oh, not too long from today actually, was I wearing gloves?” Sung asked.  
“ Hm, I believe you were, but why would you wear gloves in this heat?” Meouch asked.  
“ Well, actually I was infected with boredom.” Sung says, shocking the other two.  
“ Really? How come you never told us?” Meouch asked.  
“ It was something I didn’t think I should bring up. With my core I was better, it was the cure I was looking for. Well I am looking for, for past me.” Sung says.  
“ How did you get infected with boredom?” Phobos asked.  
“ When my planet became infected, I was told to run, my moms told me to take the ship and leave. I tried to stay but they wanted me to live, so I had to leave.” Sung says, intriguing all three of them.  
“ Wow. Were you able to take anything from your home?” Meouch asked.  
“ Not really. I had whatever was on the ship. When I got out of the planet, thinking I was home free, I saw on my hands that there it was. Boredom had entered my system and started to take over. I was able to do some research and found a few small things that could delay the process of it growing. Those lasted for the longest time until my ship was taken from me.” Sung says shocking the others.  
“ I was able to get a new ship just as the boredom started to spread again. Since I had been taking the other items, the process was still slow. So after more research I found out about the core, The Device. From there I found my way here, then found Havve and after another two-ish weeks we got to Saturn, where I got my core.” Sung says.  
NOT TILL AFTER THE FIGHT WITH THAT ONE GUY. Havve said surprising Meouch and Phobos.  
“ You guys fought together to get the core?” Meouch asked.  
YES. HE HAD HENCHMEN READY TO FIGHT. THE GUY HAD A DAGGER AT THE DOCTORS THROAT. Havve said.  
“ Yeah, Havve here, tried to get him away from me, but he was pulled back.” Sung added.  
YOU WERE VERY CRAZY IN THAT FIGHT. WHO CUTS THEIR OWN BREATHING TUBE? Havve asked, making everyone laugh.  
“ Why would you do that?” Phobos asked.  
“ I was trying to protect Havve, he was shot in the side and the guy said he was going to rip him apart. And Havve was the first friend I have had in the longest time, so I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him.” Sung said looking to Havve, seeing him smile.  
“ Wow, you guys had a crazy time together.” Meouch said.  
“ It was odd but nice. I was alone for so long that having a friend was nice, soI didn’t have to go crazy.” Sung says with a smile.  
After a few more hours of talking, eating, and hanging out, they called it night. They didn’t have anything for a sleeping bag so Meouch agreed that they could sleep near him for warmth as long as they don’t ever talk about it. Phobos laid on the left side of Meouch while Sung was on the right side, with Havve on Sung’s right side. Phobos passed out first, he was staring at the stars listening to the world around them. Sung seemed to be the next one to fall asleep, followed by Meouch and then Havve.  
~~~~~~~~  
After a few hours, Sung woke up, well he wasn’t able to get enough sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eye, feeling his core go a bit tense. He carefully stood up, still shaky when he did and made his way over to the fire they had. He sat down and just rested his eye because he was still tired and weak. He stayed like that for a few minutes before shuffling noises startled him. He looked around him to see Havve sat up looking around.  
“ Havve?” Sung whispered.  
THERE YOU ARE, Havve whispered back. THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE, LIKE TAKEN OR SOMETHING. Havve says, making his way over to Sung.  
“ Sorry, I just couldn’t sleep.” Sung says with yawn.  
I FIGURED. I COULD SEE THAT ON MY SCANNERS, ALSO WHY I DIDN’T GET A LOT OF SLEEP TOO. Havve says, seeing a smile on Sung’s face.  
YOU DID LOOK LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO PAST OUT RIGHT HERE, BEFORE I GOT UP. Havves says.  
“ Yeah, the fire was calming and it was a different type of quiet.” Sung says, yawning again.  
GET SOME SLEEP, DOCTOR. YOU NEED ALL THE ENERGY YOU CAN GET. Havve says, seeing Sung’s eye slowly close. Havve shifted a bit and let Sung lean on him. Sung was out within a couple minutes making Havve smile. Havve soon fell asleep as well.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sung woke up, seeing that it was barely dawn, but he also noticed that there were hands on him. He looked around to see a group of aliens dragging him away from the others. He tried to get his hands free but to no use because he was still weak. The aliens take notice in the now awake Sung, dropping him to the floor. Sung stood up but got very dizzy and couldn’t see the camp. The aliens easily one punched him in the head, Sung blacking out. The aliens, knowing it wasn’t much of a fight, pick Sung up and continue to drag him away.  
Meouch woke from the feeling of being poked. He sat up wanting to smack the hand who was poking him but saw it was Phobos.  
“ Phob?” Meouch questioned.  
“ Sung is gone.” Phobos signs, meouch going wide eyed.  
“ What!” Meouch shouts, jumping to his feet.  
“ He isn’t here. There are footprints all around us, look.” Phobos says, pointing as the dirt that showed something was dragged.  
“ What the hell? Havve? Hey get up.” Meouch says, shaking the robot's shoulder with no answer.  
“ What’s wrong with Hogan?” Meouch asked.  
“ I don’t know, he’s been like that since I woke up.” Phobos signs, kinda freaking out.  
“ Hey, it’s okay. Here, you look around to see which way those fucks took Sung, I’ll check Havve.” Meouch says, Phobos nodding.  
Phobos studied the footprints becoming confused so he went to the dragged part. He followed the displaced sand and walked away from the camp quite a ways. There was a section that seemed odd. The displaced sand stopped and the footprints started to circle around. He followed the tracks and figured that Sung must have tried to fight but he was weak so that couldn’t have worked.  
Meouch laid Havve down trying to figure out what was up. He watched Sung fix him multiple times and saw what he’s done, just didn’t fully pay attention. He examined Havve’s head finding this tick looking thing. It had been placed at the back of the head like it was shot onto him. Meouch pulled the thing off and saw a green light that was blinking that soon stopped. He turned back to Havve to see the robot’s red eyes flicker back on. Havve shot straight up making Meouch jump backwards on the round.  
“ Whoa! Havve, you okay?” Meouch asked, very scared.  
WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS LORD PHOBOS AND DOCTOR SUNG?! Havve asks, jumping to his feet looking all around him.  
“ Havve!” Meouch says, getting to his feet and grabbing him by the shoulders.  
“ Havve. Phobos is over there, Sung is, well Sung is gone. We think he was taken.” Meouch adds.  
WHAT? Havve asks, HOW? Havve asks again.  
“ Well when Phobos woke up he said that Sung was gone, then you wouldn’t wake up and I found this tick on you.” Meouch says showing Havve the tick.  
WHERE DID THIS? OKAY, OKAY. Havve says calming down.  
“ Hey, Phobos is back.” Meouch says.  
“ They seemed to have gone that way, it also looks like Sung tried to either fight or get away, I’m thinking he lost the fight.” Phobos says.  
“ Oh hell.” Meouch replies.  
THIS IS BAD. Havve sighs.  
“ What do we do?” Phobos ask.  
WE GET THE DOCTOR BACK. THE PLAN IS THAT YOU TWO GO AND GET THE SHIP. ONCE YOU HAVE THE SHIP INPUT MY CODE FOR TRACKING SYSTEM. I’M LOOKING FOR THE DOCTOR. Havve says.  
“ What? Why don’t one of us go with you?” Phobos asked.  
BECAUSE, THE LORD AND THE GUARD NEED TO GO AND GET THE SHIP SO THEY DON’T QUESTION YOU. I WILL BE FINE ON MY OWN, DON’T WORRY. Havve says getting the others to agree.  
“ Okay, come on Phobos, let’s do this.” Meouch says leading the way back to the shops.  
Meouch and Phobos made their way into the already busy shopping area. It seemed even more busy then when they came here yesterday. Meouch made his way into the crowd unable to hear Phobos or barely anything with all the talking around him. Phobos being shorter than Meouch couldn’t keep up with him and started to fall behind. Phobos tried to reach out to grab Meouch’s tail but failed and ran into someone, both falling to the floor.  
“ I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The guy said. The guy quickly stood up and helped Phobos up.  
“ Sorry about that friend.” He says, Phobos finally looking at the guy that he ran into.  
Phobos was stunned. He had bumped into the past Sung. The past Sung looked different but similar. The visor on his helmet was cracked, and he didn’t have his mustache, which was a little odd. What was even weirder was the fact that he didn’t have his core.  
“ Are you okay?” He asked, Phobos going wide eyed.  
“ Can you speak? Not to be rude.” He says, it being clear he was nervous.  
Phobos nodded his head quickly saying no, not knowing if he should sign. Phobos looked around with no sign of Meouch.  
“ Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you?” He asked.  
“ Yes, my guard, a lion.” Phobos signed, seeing a little confusion on Sung’s face.  
“ I’m sorry buddy, I don’t know that language.” Sung said with a nervous smile.  
“ Phobos?” Meouch calls into the crowd. Phobos looked around trying to find where the voice came from.  
“ Looks like someone might be looking for someone as well, hey maybe that’s who you are looking for, well sorry again for running into you. I’ll see you around.” Sung says patting on Phobos shoulder and leaving. Phobos watched as he disappeared into the crowd.  
“ Phobos! There you are, what happened to you?” Meouch asked, scaring Phobos.  
“ There you are!” Phobos signs.  
“ I lost you in the crowd then I ran into Sung, and it was weird.” Phobos signs.  
“ You met the past Sung?” Meouch asked.  
“ Yeah, I think the weirder part was he didn’t have his mustache.” Phobos signs, making Meouch laugh.  
“ I don’t think I can picture him without the stache.” Meouch chuckles.  
“ Come on, let’s get the ship and save our friends.” Meouch says.  
“ Okay, but don’t walk so fast this time.” Phobos says punching Mouch in the shoulder.  
Meouch laughs and leads the way, this time slower nod timely checks for Phobos behind him. They make it to the shop but there seems to be a long one for this shop. They got in line and waited, hating the fact that they had to wait.  
About an hour or so goes by when they hear sirens going off. Both Phobos and Meouch look around when they spot the cone in the crowd moving quickly.  
“ Is Sung being chased?” Phobos asked.  
“ I knew he’s been on the run for a while but I didn’t know it was this long.” Meouch says watching.  
“ Wait. Is that? No way!” Meouch says.  
“ What? What do you see?” Phobos asked.  
“ It’s Havve, but you know, past Havve.” Meouch says.  
“ Really? Oh, he does not look like our Havve.” Phobos says.  
“ Well that is our Havve, just younger, and back from the dead from their stories.” Meouch says, confusing Phobos.  
“ You listened to those? You always seemed like you weren’t paying attention.” Phobos says.  
“ Ha ha, I listen. Come on, we're next.” Meouch says. The guy in front of them leaves and they walk up.  
“ Ah, welcome back my lord, we have the ship you requested in the back. Follow me.” The shopkeeper says, leading them into the store.  
“ The one you requested is one we did not have but we found this one,” he says pointing to a red ship, smaller than they wanted. “ It has the med bay, control center, and two places for sleep.” He adds.  
“ May we look inside, sir?” Meouch asked.  
“ I don’t see why not, come, follow me.” He says.  
They walk into the ship and see the rooms. The places for sleep weren’t big but they figured that Sung would be in the med bay and Havve, who doesn’t need sleep, would be at the controls.  
“ This ship, does it have a wave stone like we asked?” Meouch asked.  
“ Ah, the prize jewel you wanted. The wave stone is small but has a lot of power, it’s in the control room. By your knowledge you guys know how to operate it?” He asks.  
“ Yes, we know how. Now the price?” Meouch asked.  
“ Yes, that would be 325, if you please.” He said, holding his hand out.  
“ Right.” Meouch answered.  
He reached into his pocket and handed the shopkeeper a small sack that had the money in it.  
“ Pleasure doing business boys.” He says, taking the money and leaving the ship.  
“ Thank god he’s gone. I don’t know how long I was going to be able to keep the charade up.” Meouch says, making Phobos laugh.  
“ You did pretty well, I was bored and wanted to talk.” Phobos signs.  
“ I get that, come on, let’s get this ship out of here and find Havve. Hopefully he’s found Sung by now.” Meouch adds.  
“ Yeah, are you driving?” Phobos asked.  
“ You know I am.” Meouch said, jumping into the driver’s seat.  
“ Let’s see what this hunk of junk can do,” Meouch says, starting the ship. “ Okay, Havve said to input his tracking code, can you do that Phob?” Meouch asked.  
“ Yep, doing it as we speak.” Phobos answers. They got the ship up and running, seeing Havve pop onto the screen moving at a steady pace.  
“ Looks like Havve is still looking.” Phobos says, with a sad look.  
“ Hey, Havve will find Sung, don’t worry.” Meouch says.  
“ Come on, help me get out of here.” Meouch says.  
Phobos chuckled and started to help. Within like an hour they were able to get the hang of the ship. And started their way to Havve, then Sung.  
~~~~~~  
Havve watched as those two went into town. He smiled to himself knowing that this was the day Havve was reactivated and led into the shops with the Doctor. This was the day he was reactivated… and he got his friend taken because he wanted to see this place again. Havve shaked his head to rid that thought and to focus on getting his friend back.  
WELL, LOOKS LIKE MY NEW GIFT IS TO GET US ALL BACK HOME. Havve said to himself.  
He looked back to the displaced sand and footprints. He scanned the footprint seeing that there were up to eight guys that took Sung. With the chip in his hand he studied that as well, seeing that they had technology that was far advanced from this time period. He knew that he would be dealing with some type of alien with stronger technology, but why take that Doctor? Have guessed it was because of the core. The last core in existence that was now in his chest, with… with a very high price in the alien black market.  
DAMN. THEY ARE GOING TO TRY AND PRY IT OUT OF HIM. Havve said, now realizing that he should hurry to find him.  
Havve looked back at the footprints and started to follow them. He saw what Phobos did about the displaced sand stopping and the other footprints circling around.  
He followed the prints in the soft sand seeing there were more prints that started to head the other direction. Havve was quick to scan the stride of the prints he had been following seeing that the group had split off in another direction, one that seemed to be heading back to the shops. He questioned that for a couple seconds before going back to the other prints. He knew that if they took the Doctor back to the town, the Commander and the Lord will be able to get him and find me later.  
Havve kept walking seeing that the soft sand started to harden and he wouldn’t be able to follow the prints. He stopped in his tracks and tried to figure out how he would follow them. Then he realized that he could just track down the Doctor.  
WHY DIDN’T I DO THAT FIRST!? Havve asked himself in an angry tone.  
After slapping himself in the head he loaded up his tracker on the Doctor. It was a slow load since it was a time on Earth before advanced technology. It loaded showing his core, dim but there. He was able to see the cores trail and saw that they were constant in their trail.  
Havve walked for another hour or so before seeing a camp set up next to a mountain. He ducked behind a bolder hoping they wouldn’t spot him. He scanned the area seeing it was about three men outside and five men inside the cave. As he kept scanning, he could see that the Doctor was in the cave as well as the other five. By his scanners he could see that the Doctor was leaning on a wall, in a box unable to sit or kneel. The Doctor could barely stay awake, the guys in the cave banging on the box to keep him awake.  
He looked over the rock to see only two men outside, both with their backs turned away from Havve. He started to make his way around the rock when he heard a stick snap. The two men turned around seeing Havve. They both grabbed swords and came running towards Havve full speed. Havve was able to dodge them, barely able to duck under the blades. Havve was able to trip one and focus on the other. This guy was swinging like a manic trying to hit Havve.  
Havve was able to punch the guy to the ground, knocking him out. While in the process of punching the first man, the second man stood up and was able to stab Havve in the left forearm, from behind.  
Havve winced in pain and was able to jerk the sword out of his hand and pull it from his arm. He punched the guy square in the nose, knocking him back to the floor. Havve could tell this guy wasn’t passed out, but the punch would keep him down long enough.  
Havve looked at his left arm, the stab making a pretty big gash in his arm, with oil spilling out. “ Get the Doctor, fix him up, then he fixes me up.” Havve thought to himself. He looked towards the entrance of the cave and started to walk towards it, his eyes angry, a deep red color. A noise from behind stopped him in his tracks. Something was shot onto his neck. As he turned around to the sound he felt his neck, feeling the tick and seeing the third guy with a gun.  
Havve fell to his knees, almost blacking out. He was able to see the third guy walk up closer to him and call the others before he had fully blacked out. More men came up to the robot smiling. They grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into the cave, chaining him to a wall with his arms behind his back.  
~~~~~~~~  
Meouch and Phobos were far behind Havve, but with the ship they were able to track him pretty well. Meouch stayed at the wheel while Phobos went to the med bay to set it up when they were able to get Sung and Havve back.  
Phobos knew that Havve would be in need of a recharge pretty well. Meouch stayed at the wheel, watching the tracker and keeping steady while Phobos was in the med bay. Phobos was making it ready for when they found both, he knew Sung would need a lot of attention and Havve would need a recharge after all this.  
“ Hey Phob.” Meouch called out. Phobos left the med bay and walked back to Meouch.  
“ Yes?” Phobos asked.  
“ So, today is Havve’s birthday correct?” Meouch asked.  
“ I believe it is,” Phobos answered.  
“ So, does that mean Sung found him on this day, repaired him and got him up and running, and to also be chased by the police?” Meouch asked.  
“ Why yes, Havve seemed to have had an eventful first day back.” Phobos says.  
“ Don’t you find it funny that Havve, is going to find Sung, while Sung is “in need of repair”, probably being chased by people again?” Meouch said getting a little chuckle from Phobos.  
“ It was bound to happen with those two, it’s just convenient that it’s on this day, Havve’s day.” Phobos says getting a chuckle from Meouch.  
“ Based on what they have told us, let’s hope that we won’t have to deal with that group, and one of us doesn’t die in the process.” Meouch says, getting a punch in his shoulder from Phobos.  
“ Hey! What?” Meouch questions.  
“ Don’t joke like that, it could come true.” Phobos says, with a serious look.  
“ Phobos, those two are strong alien robots, they can handle anything.” Meouch says.  
“ With The Doctor being weak, I just worry.” Phobos adds.  
“ Hey, I’m worried too, but we’ve known them for a while, they can handle themselves.” Meouch adds.  
“ Yeah, you are probably right, I’m going to keep working in the med bay.” Phobos says, leaving Meouch.  
“ Ok, bud.” Meouch calls out.  
~~~~~~~~  
“ Havve?” Sung whispers, seeing them chain the robot.  
“ Hey! Keep it down, one eye.” A guy shouts banging on the glass box, scaring Sung.  
Sung watched as the guy, the same one that ran into him in the shops, left him to join the others around a table. He turned back to see Havve, seeing he was both passed out and had a gash in his arm; the oil making a pool on the floor.  
“ Havve? Havve, please? Get up!” Sung whimpered.  
Sung leaned his head along the glass, tears filling his eye, thoughts running through his head. ‘ Damnit. I think I know what to do,’ he thought to himself.  
“ This is going to hurt, but it should get him up and running.” Sung said.  
Sung calmed his breathing and stared at Havve. He started to focus some of his last bits of energy towards Havve, being able to send him just a bit of energy to get him up. By doing this he collapsed against the glass wall getting the others attention. They walked up to him and watched from the outside. After a few glances at each other they left to a table to continue talking.  
Havve’s eyes started to flicker on. He tried to move his right arm to his neck, being slow and quiet in the process. Once he reached his neck, he removed the tick and crushed it in his hand, to then throw it to the ground. He started to regain his vision and his computers started to work at full power again. Havve looked around seeing the aliens surrounding the Doctor who looked completely drained.  
Havve was worried, the Doctor was in need of a lot of help, and needed everything else that a carbon life form needs to live. The aliens left to talk at the table, probably how they will get the core. Havve looked towards the Doctor seeing his eye half open. He was breathing slowly trying to take in more air… He was suffocating!!! Havve sat up, luckily no noise was made, but how would he breathe?  
Havve looked around seeing rocks, dirt, some rusty parts near him. Havve stretched his leg to grab a piece of rusty metal. He got it in his hand and looked towards the box, looking for a spot to aim at and the amount of force he would need to break it. The glass was only about a centimeter thick, it wouldn’t take a lot of forces to crack it, but to break it. Havve started seeing that the top corner would be the best place to throw the metal.  
He threw it, the sharp edge stabbing into the glass, shards hitting the Doctor but not causing any damage to him. The Doctor took a huge gasp of air, eye close and breathing heavy. Sung was able to look over at Havve, giving him a soft weak smile, reassuring Havve that he was going to be ok for that.  
The glass breaking caught the attention of the aliens, them racing over to both Havve and Sung. Two men grabbed Havve, even with the chain on his left arm, Havve was able to kick them both out. Havve turned to the wall he was chained too, kicking the chain holder until he broke free.  
He stood up, turned to the group behind him and gave them a death glare.  
“ Keep him away from the core!” A guy shouts from behind the crowd. He took three men to help move the Doctor out of the box and farther away from Havve.  
Havve, not in full control of himself, used the chain as a weapon, taking a guy out with it. He focused his attention, every one of his computers could focus on, all on Doctor Sung. He ran into the group of aliens, taking two out and getting punched himself. With training he’s done with the Doctor, he knew that the easiest and fastest way to get to him would be kicks. A few good kicks to the heads everyone of them were done, the chain causing some issues with trying to be in the air, leaving the four who were at the table, with the Doctor being in the middle.  
“ Men! Keep him back! Go!” The guy who looked liked the leader… the guy that bumped into the Doctor in the shops! Now Havve understood, he bumped into the Doctor to make sure it was him; that the core was still functioning. Oh, Havve was going to hurt this guy so much.  
The three other men came running towards Havve. The three clearly having more fighting experience than the ones that he just knocked out. Have three the chain towards one guy, that guy catching it and smirking. Havve smirked back and seemingly confused the guy. He pulled the chain forward, pulling the guy with it, once he did Havve was able to punch him square in the jaw, making him go flying backwards a couple feet. The two other men were able to land a few shots on Havve, but he wasn’t going to be an easy knock out. One of them was able to grab an arm, giving the other tie to grab the other and hold him back.  
The leader came up to Havve, sword in hand.  
“ You are one impressive fighter, robot.” He says leaning down to Havve’s height. “ But, what I don’t understand is, why are you trying to get him?” He asked.  
“ He’s worth big money in the black market, why not get the money and lose him? It’s not like robots have any feeling.” He says, smirking and standing straight up.  
As he spoke to Havve, Sung, wobbling but being able to stand from the table, started to make his way over to the leader. He heard him say things about feelings and that pissed Sung off. Havve does have feelings, more feelings than this leader.  
The leader raised his sword, getting ready to take a slice out of Havve. Sung, in a panic, jumps on the leader grabbing his head and yanking him backwards. The two men holding Havve down, stared in confusion giving Havve time to break free. He pulled them together and slammed their head together, both falling to the floor, not dead but in pain.  
The leader stumbled back, reaching behind him and throwing Sung to the ground. He leaned down and grabbed Sung by the neck, lifting him over a hole that was near them.  
“ Why you little shit.” The leader says, while Sung tries to pry the hand off his neck.  
“ You have caused so much shit to happen, part of me doesn’t want to sell you, to just let you die here.” He says.  
“ Jackass.” Sung says making the leader even more angry.  
“ You asked for this.” He says.  
DOCTOR! Havve shouts as the leader drops Sung into the hole.  
Havve lunges at the leader and throws him against a wall, seemly taking him out. With this new strength in him, he rips the shackle off his hand and chains the guy to the wall. He made his way back to the hole seeing it was about a 25 feet drop, seeing the Doctor laying on his side. Havve carefully climbed down the hole and checked the Doctor’s vitals. Based on the stats, he didn’t hurt himself as bad with the fall, must have been able to catch himself.  
DOCTOR? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Havve asked, laying Sung’s head on his lap.  
“ Ev-everything hurts.” Sung says coughing.  
DON’T WORRY, THE OTHER TWO SHOULD FIND US SOON. Havve says looking up the hole.  
“ Ha- Happy Birthday, Havve.” Sung breaths out.  
BIRTHDAY? Havve questions.  
“ I, I wasn’t able to tell you earlier.” Sung says.  
THAT DOESN’T REALLY MATTER NOW, DOCTOR. Havve says.  
“ It does, especially since this is where I found you.” Sung says surprising Havve.  
IT IS. Havve says looking around the hole to see a small puddle of oil, where he first was.  
“ Kinda funny, we switched our story around.” Sung says, Havve laughing how confident it was to be on his day.  
WE DID. BUT IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN. Havve says, making Sung laugh.  
“ Hogan?” Meouch called out.  
Havve looked to the top of the hole knowing those two were up there.  
“ Climb up there, get a rope.” Sung says.  
RIGHT. Havve says, placing Sung on the floor.  
Havve climbed up the hole, hearing Meouch ask if this was the right spot.  
COMMANDER, THIS IS THE RIGHT SPOT. Havve says as he reaches the top, scaring Meouch.  
“ Hogan!” Meouch shouts, running over to him and helping him up to his feet.  
“ What were you doing in that hole?” Meouch asked.  
ASK THE DOCTOR. Havve says looking towards the hole.  
“ Sung? In this hole?” Meouch asked, looking into the hole seeing Sung on the ground lost dead looking.  
“ Shit. Phobos grab the rope.” Meouch calls out to him.  
Phobos, in ship, grabs a rope and exits the ship, he ties one end to the ship and walks over with the other end in his hand. He looked down the hole and was shocked.  
“ Havve, go to the med bay on the ship, I’ll grab Sung.” Meouch said.  
NOPE. Havve says he jumps into the hole, catching the rope and stopping himself several feet about Sung.  
“ Havve! You are one crazy robot!” Meouch calls out.  
Havve makes it to the bottom, seeing the smile on the Doctor's face and helps him up. He held onto Sung’s waist with his right arm and used his left to hold the rope. It did hurt a bit when Meouch and Phobos we’re pulling them up on his arm. Havve was about a foot away from the top where he lifted Sung up, where Phobos was dragging him up. Havve with his right grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up.  
“ Let’s get you guys fixed up.” Meouch says helping Havve up, following Phobos, who had Sung.  
Phobos walked into the med bay, laying Sung down on the table. Meouch places Havve in the chair next to him, being able to hand Havve the charger. Havve was quick to plug himself in, to then help Phobos with hooking the Doctor up to keep him stable.  
Meouch went back to the control room and started making a course to Saturn. He knew they would have to get food and water, probably a little medical supplies, so he added that into the course and made sure the other knew about it.  
They made it to another section of shops, far from the mountain and cave. Meouch and Phobos were able to get a lot of supplies for the two weeks, and placed them in the med bay. They were quietly putting things away when they started to hear Sung giggle. The other three looked toward him confused.  
“ Havve. I hope this birthday was good.” He says.  
“ That's correct, it’s your birthday.” Phobos adds.  
“ What a day, huh.” Meouch says looking towards Havve, seeing sadness in him.  
“ Havve? You okay?” Meouch asked.  
I, WELL, I DON’T KNOW REALLY. Havve answers.  
“ Is it because of what happened with Sung?” Phobos asked. Havve nodded in agreement.  
“ Havve, it’s perfectly fine. As we said this was bound to happen. The ironic part is it being your birthday.” Sung says, sitting up just a bit.  
THIS IS MY FAULT. NOT ONLY DID I PUT THE DOCTOR IN DANGER I ALSO PUT THE COMMANDED AND LORD IN DAGNER. Havve says sounding quiet.  
“ Havve?” Meouch asked.  
“ Havve, you need to let those emotions out.” Sung says, the other two nodding in agreement.  
NO, I, I, I’M JUST GOING TO SHUT DOWN FOR A WHILE. Havve says.  
“ Havve no!” Sung says, watching Havve’s eyes go out.  
“ Hold up Sung, stay down.” Meouch says trying to keep Sung on the med bed.  
“ I can’t, first off Havve feels awful about what happened and it's affecting me,” Sung says with a blank face. “ Second, look at his arm, at least let me fix that, while he’s shut off.” Sung asked, almost sounding defeated.  
“ Okay, Phob, help me move him to Havve.” Meouch asked.  
Sung placed his arms around the others neck and helped him move to Havve. They handed him some tools and stayed close; one to watch Sung and two being able to help him fix Havve.  
Sung seemed to have stopped himself from doing anything. He looked at Havve’s gash and studied it a bit before he started giggling.  
“ Why are giggling?” Meouch asked.  
“ Look.” Sung says.  
He was pointing towards Havve’s arm and his. They both now had the small cut, just Sung’s was a scar.  
“ Looks like both of you now have the same mark, just time makes it different.” Phobos says.  
“ That’s why I’m laughing.” Sung says, as he continues to laugh.  
The three probably spent an hour fixing Havve’s arm. They were able to get the key components together but knew that he would need more repairs once they got home, to make sure he was fully okay. After finishing Havve’s arm, Sung seemed to be drain of energy. Meouch and Phobos carefully moved Sung back to the med bed, making sure everything was hooked up correctly. Once they did the two left the med bay and hung out in the control room.  
The next two weeks seemed to have flown by. They didn’t have their usual items but they made the best of what they had. Havve seemed to have gotten better; being more open when talking but hasn’t brought up the incident. Sung is usually drained and isn’t walking around everywhere learning the ship. He mainly stayed in the Ship Status chair looking out the window almost looking for something but never could find anything.  
As they got closer and closer to Saturn, both Havve and Sung were on lookout; Havve being at the Weapons Chair being careful. All of them know about the group the past Havve and Sung had to deal with, so they made sure to be ready.  
“ Guys, holdup. Stop the ship.” Sung says, confusing the others.  
“ Why?” Phobos asked.  
“ We have to wait.” Sung says.  
“ Havve, explain please.” Meouch asks, making Phobos chuckle.  
THE DOCTOR MEANS LOOK. Havve says, pointing towards a ship outside the window.  
“ Whoa, how did we miss that? Sung you need to explain more and better.” Meouch says, giving a small glance towards Sung.  
WE HAVE TO WAIT, WE CAN’T INTERFERE WITH THE PAST. WE CAN PARK THE SHIP AND STAY OUT OF VIEW, I’LL SHOW YOU WEAR. Havve says making his way over to Phobos chair. There, Havve entered coordinates and showed Phobos the area in the camera giving him more information.  
“ Oh okay, perfect. Sung, give us the word when we can land.” Meouch says, not getting an answer.  
“ Sung?” Meouch asked, the three looking over to his spot, seeing it was empty.  
DOCTOR? Havve called out into the ship.  
“ Yes?” The three hear within the ship; all breathing out in relief.  
Meouch walked over to where Sung was seeing he was getting oxygen tanks and masks ready. He lightly punched Sung in the arm, earning a confused look from Sung.  
“ Don’t scare us like that.” Meouch says.  
“ Well, not much could or would happen.” Sung chuckles.  
“ Still. I don’t need Hogan going apeshit crazy over a thing that happens to you.” Meouch says making Sung laugh just a bit harder.  
“ Come on, we are going to land soon.” Meouch says, watching Sung as he walked back to his chair. Once in the chair, everyone got back into theirs and made sure to buckle up, preparing to land.  
They watched as the pasted ship landed and even watched as Pasted Sung and Havve walked out. Meouch and Phobos starred in amusement while Havve and Sung smiled. Sung returned back to the oxygen tanks and masks and pulled out two pairs of shoes confusing the three.  
“ What are the shoes for?” Phobos asked.  
“ These will make sure that you stay on the planet.” Sung answered.  
“ How come there are only two pairs?” Meouch asked.  
“ Havve can walk on the surface while you and Phobs can’t. I should be fine cause I have the core of Saturn, if not I, I do not know.” Sung responded.  
“ Neat.” Meouch said, grabbing a pair and handing the right size to Phobos.  
WHEN SHOULD WE GET OUT THERE? Havve asked.  
“ Soon. If we time this out correctly, we will probably be able to see our fight with that group.” Sung says.  
“ Seriously! That’s cool, come on let’s go!” Meouch says, getting ready to almost jump out of the ship.  
HOLD IT. Havve says, stopping Meouch in his steps.  
“ What?” Meouch asked.  
YOU TWO, GRAB ANYTHING THAT CAN BE USED AS A WEAPON. WE DON’T NEED ANY UNPREPARE FIGHTS HAPPENING. Havve says, Meouch and Phobos nodding.  
Once they had their weapons, they started to exit the ship; Meouch and Phobos staring at the planet in aw. They started walking almost the same direction as the past two, but slowly heading to the left to get around them and be able to watch what happens. They were able to find a ledge that they could hide behind that gave them a clear view of both the core and fight.  
“ Are those the guys you fought?” Phobos asked, pointing to the huge group of guys.  
“ Mm-hmm, see that one, that’s the boss, the one who was sent through the planet.” Sung whispers, pointing at the guy.  
“ So you and Havve never saw him again after your fight?” Meouch whispered.  
NO. ONCE HE ENTER THE PLANET HE WAS SEEMINGLY GONE. Havve answered.  
After a bit of time, they saw that Past Havve and Sung were making their way towards the core. They watched as the group of guys hid and let Sung and Havve get closer. The boss stayed near the core, watching Sung reaching out to get the core; the boss immediately yanking him back. They started talking, most could not be heard by the four, but still understood the story. They watched as the boss pulled a dagger out and pressed it against Sung neck, seeing how Havve was trying to protect him.  
In a blink of an eye, the past Sung disappeared, looking like he was sucked into the planet. The boss, now confused, yells, pointing the dagger at Havve. Sung jumps out from behind Havve a couple guys, kicking them off og Havve, letting Havve get up and fight with him. The four watched in amusement at the fight; seeing how Sung and Havve fought, nothing really changed those two. The fight died down, and the four lost their view on the boss, not being able to find him.  
Past Sung started to walk towards the core, a loud bang, catching their attention. They saw that Havve was shot in the side, Sung trying to race to him but, the boss being right behind him, about to cut his breathing tube. They could hear Sung shout ‘No’ and watched as he cut his breathing tube and tackled the boss to the floor. They landed on the surface of the planet, the dagger clearly in Sung's chest, then the boss disappeared. Past Havve made his way over to Sung, helping him up and getting him to the core.  
“ Thought you got rid of me, huh?” A voice said from behind the four. They turned to see the boss, standing just a few feet away.  
“ Oh. Now you have friends? Good. I can take them out as well.” He added. Sung looked back at the past versions, seeing that he got the core and soon Stone and them would be here to help.  
Sung was tired of all this, so were the others, they just wanted to go home, sleep, eat, and not have to keep looking over their shoulders. Sung stood up, confusing the others; Havve tried to get him back down, but to no avail.  
“ Look buddy, I’m tired okay. Go home.” Sung says with the strictest tone the other three have heard.  
“ I can take care of you easily.” The boss said.  
“ I doubt that.” Sung answer, making the boss mad.  
The boss came closer to Sung and swinged his dagger towards him. The dagger hitting Sung, almost like stone, the dagger shattered. The boss stumbled back horrified; his eyes went big. The other three, jaw dropped and eyes big, confused on what happened. Sung walked forward to the boss, taking him by his shirt and lifting him off the ground. Sung’s eye was a deep yellow, a fire flowing out of his eye.  
“ Leave the planet.” He spoke but, not in voice that was his. He dropped the boss and watched as he ran away, and not stopping.  
“ Sung?” Meouch asked.  
DOCTOR? Havve asked.  
Sung turned around slowly, seeing the terror on his friends faces. His eye seemed to become lighter, until it was his normal eye color. He smiled at the others, Meouch and Phobos rushing to catch him as he was starting to fall to the ground.  
“ What was that?” Phobos asked.  
THAT WAS THE CORE’S POWERS. Havve said, taking a look behind him seeing that Stone and them were starting to arrive.  
Meouch and Havve placed Sung down, he seemingly being stable. They watched as Stone and Tron came running up to help.p them. Havve and Sung smiled watching how they met those two; Sung still talks to Stone every now and then. They could hear another ship approach them, it being Atomicawk, with the there ship. After a bit the four left, entering the ship and heading to who knows where.  
“ Let’s go.” Sung says, sliding down the cliff side.  
“ Hey! Get back here!” Meouch says following him.  
Havve watched those two slide down the hill, stopping Phobos before he followed. Phobos was confused but understood and followed Havve. Those two carefully walked down to where the other two were.  
“ So, what happens now?” Phobos asked.  
SOMETHING BIG, Havve said. YOU TWO HAVEN’T SEEN THIS BEFORE SO, FOLLOW ME. DOCTOR, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, NO DEATH PLEASE. Havve added.  
“Wait death?!” Meouch questioned.  
DON’T WORRY, COME NOW, BEFORE YOU GET BLOWN OFF THE PLANET. Havve says dragging Meouch and Phobos behind a rock.  
Sung watched as the three went behind the rock, making sure they were safe. Once they were he walked where the core once was and waited. He called apron the power of Saturn, a beam circling around Sung. The Doctor’s eye opened and bright yellow; strong winds blowing from Sung. Meouch and Phobos were holding onto Havve, as Havve held onto the rock; all eyes shut. Sung started to rise into the atmosphere, the winds blowing harder; the three struggling to hang on.  
A bright flash of light shot out from Sung, circling the planet. The winds died down, Sung landing on the surface of the planet; eye going back to normal. Sung stood tall, stretching his arms above his head. He looked back to the rock and smiled.  
“ Hey guys, you ready to go home?” Sung asked. The others opened their eyes, seeing that the wind and bright lights were over. They poked their heads out behind the rock seeing the Doctor standing there tall and strong.  
“ Sung!” Phobos and Meouch shouted, running to hug him. Havve closed his eyes again, sighing in relief. To then make his way over to Sung.  
Havve looked like he was about to hug Sung as well but that quickly turned into a headlock, giving him a noogie. Sung laughing and trying to get out of the hold, the other two laughing as well. Sung pulled out of the headlock, still laughing and fixing his hair.  
“ You have no idea how much we missed your energy, Sung.” Meouch says, punching Sung’s arm.  
“ Yeah, without your energy it was off.” Phobos adds.  
“ You guys don’t even know how much I missed your guys' energy, everyone is either mad or mean.” Sung says, making the two laugh.  
“ No seriously, they were shit, I want to go home now please.” Sung says, the other three agreeing.  
“ Race you guys!” Sung says, running off with the other three trailing behind him. Sung was probably the happiest they seen, doing flips and running circles around them.  
“ Glad he’s back,” Meouch said.  
“ He never left Meouch,” Phobos says, making Meouch chuckle.  
Sung had beat them to the ship, and had started getting ready to get back home. Havve walked over to Sung and made sure that he was hooking up the right cords.  
IF THIS DRAINS YOU AGAIN, I WILL LEAVE YOU ON THE FLOOR TO DIE. Havve says making Sung laugh.  
“ Hey, don’t worry. Let’s get home and actually have a good birthday for you.” Sung says, seeing a genuine smile on Havve.  
THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN. Havve said.  
“ Good, no go buckle up and tell the other to do the same.” Sung says.  
Havve nodded and went straight to the control room, telling them to get ready. Once they were Havve called out, saying they were ready. With that information Sung did his thing and they were sent through time and space until they were back home. Havve parked the ship, and was happy they had an extra ship now. The three stepped out of the ship, waiting for Sung; hoping that he wasn’t drained again. Sung walked out, with the biggest smile.  
“ What?” Meouch asked.  
“ That.” Sung says pointing to Rufus running up. Rufus came charging up, jumping into Sung’s arms, tail wagging in happiness.  
“ Ok! Here’s the plan. Meouch and Phob, go to the store and get the things I wrote on this list. Havve, meet me in the lab.” Sung says, the others nodding.  
Sung met Havve in the lab, where Sung was able to properly fix Havve’s arm. After about 30 minutes Phobos and Meouch returned, getting the items set up. Once Havve’s was back to normal, they went straight to the kitchen. There Havve was surprised to see that Meouch and Phobos had gone to get cake, small but cute.  
“ Happy Birthday Havve, we needed to do this right.” Sung says, patting Havve’s back.  
THIS IS PROBABLY THE BEST BIRTHDAY I’VE HAD. Havve says making the three smile.


End file.
